Talk:Trees
I'm starting to think there are simply too many trees, and too many maps with trees, to make this page very useful at all. The layout works for mines, since they're limited areas, but trees are everywhere. I suggest we change this mage to a list of trees and info about trees, and put spawn info on the individual tree pages. Most of them already have this, so it would cut down on redundancy and information desync too. - Dashiva 19:39, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) There is info on trees at -17, 55? And other areas that I don't see on the map? : That's another side effect of having too much unordered data on the same page. It's very easy to add bogus data without anyone noticing. - Dashiva 21:02, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) My suggestion would be to divide up this listing by area. Such as all the Bonta area trees together. Maybe something similar to the farming map of Cania Plains. - Wevilspore 01:55, 08 Apr 2007 (GMT-05:00) Old info (moved from main page for history reasons) Why keep it here? This wiki has a history function where you can see all revisions of the page. I think this is just bloat - Paddy2k (talk) 20:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Known Trees '' * = Aggressive Monsters'' " ** = Trees cannot be selected to cut down" There is an Elm in Pandala area along the Southern coast, but it is surrounded by water. There are two Pandala Statues on either side of it. There's another Elm atop Crackler Keep, where the Legendary Crackler's crib is. And one Elm is at the Koalaks' Mountain in Agony V'Helley. Original * Ash - (0,8) 13,(0,9) 4, (1,4)5, (1,8) 8, (1,9)10, (2,8) 8, (2,9), (2,16), (3,8) 15, (3,9) 12, (1, 22), (3,22) 2, (4,7), (4, 9), (4,29) 5, (5,7), (5,8),(5,11) 3, (5,15), (5,16), (5,17) 8, (5,29) 7, (5,30) 5, (6,16), (6,17), (6,29) 8, (6, 30) 2, (7,28) 5, (7,29) 4, (8,29) 4, (8,30), (9,29) 6, (10,29) 5, (13,13) 2, (13,15) 1, (13,20) * Bombu - (-8,-31), (-8,-30) (-8,-23) * Charm - (-4,-10), (0,-3), (0,33), (0,-3), (2,8), (8,30) * Chestnut - (0, 30), (1,6), (1,13), (1, 22), (1, 30) 10, (1,2) 5, (3,20), (3,22) 2, (3,23) 5, (3,30) 11, (5,8) 3, (5,18) 2, (6, 15) 2, (6,17) (6, 18) 5, (7,17) 1, (13,14) 3, (13,15)4 * Ebony - (-1,33), (8,30) * Elm - (4,14), (4,16) * Maple - (-1,32), (0,32), (3,23) 1, (4,22), (5,16), (5,17), (5,29), (6,30), (7,19) 1, (8,31), (13,20) * Oak - (2,31), (3,22) 2, (5,17), (5,18) 3, (5,29), (6,14) 4, (6,29), (10,9) 2 * Walnut - (1, 22), (3,22) 3, (4,30), (5,18) 7, (5,29), (6,14), (6,28), (6,29), (6,30), (7,30), (8,30), (9,30) (10, 9) 2, (13,15) 3 * Wild Cherry Tree - (2,15) 2, (4,5), (6,15) 1, (6,30), (7,20) 1, (9,21) 1, (10,5) 1, (10,29) * Yew - (-4,-10), (1,32) 4, (7,18) 1, (10,20) 2 * Oliviolet - (-27,14) 11 Current Astrub Map I will start documenting all the changes starting with this area. Once it's finalized, I (or someone else) will move to main area. Lines in boxes denote borders that cannot be crossed. l = East/West Boundry _ = South Boundry T = North Boundry Here is the code for the tree images. - Ash Tree - Chestnut Tree - Walnut Tree - Oak Tree - Maple Tree - Yew Tree - Cherry Tree - Ebony Tree - Charm Tree Wevilspore 02:54, 21 May 2007 (UTC) The way the bonta listing is laid out-with the tiny graphics of trees on each map--is awesome, imo as a lumberjack. I can visually see what trees are on each map, with a reasonable ability to discern the amount. I try to double check the numbers when I'm running through, so bogus info isn't a huge concern imo. --wlanni (fenomena) Split up Amakna by sub-area? Hello, I was just about to add Amakna tree areas, and I was thinking about doing it by sub-categories, for example the header would be Amakna, the sub-header would be 'Gobble Corner' or 'Edge of the Evil forest', etc. - Oliviolet Tree - Bombu Tree fenomenon 00:04, 8 June 2007 (UTC) -- It's been a bit over a month, and I'm not seeing any objections to this. I will probably start on this project here in the comments and move over sections as I finish. Anyone have objections? Thanks. fenomenon 20:53, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Useful... I found this page useful, I get what you mean by too many trees but I counted the trees out in the jelly place in a few mins, the longest part is getting that damn code in so the page is in uniform. If you do add trees to the page, don't do it as a chore. Simply do it while you chop like i did. 2 missing ash trees I found that there are 2 ash trees at (4,16) in the amakna forest that are in the confines of the map but are not listed there. The page is locked and I could not edit it myself. Someone could edit the page (verify the location of the trees if needed), and delete this message. Dofus 2.0 Trees It seems that almost all tree locations and/or quantities have changed in 2.0. I assume that this happened due to bigger maps - I'm starting a new list here - Paddy2k (talk) 20:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Around Bonta (Includes Eltneg Wood) This is my first wiki table. I think this is everything, I used my previous excel file for the data (here) Never realised how much work these things were.. Anyway, make good use of it! - Atropine (talk) 21:52, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've checked some things tripple, I found other numbers of trees. I'll edit them in here. If you have a problem with that, rolling it back isn't a problem, I'll make a own table then ;) Koentjuh1 (talk) 12:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Astrub Forest Note: Some trees are hidden behind scenery trees and/or at the very top of the map. Astrub City & Astrub Outskirts Thank you for your work, these were extremely helpful. - (talk) 09:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) The Bandit territory trees are incorrect. (talk) 18:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Which parts are incorrect? --Aomidori (talk) 17:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed them. --Aomidori (talk) 12:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC)